


Saving Mr. Mouse

by imperialsnot



Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games), Saving Mr. Banks (2013)
Genre: British English, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialsnot/pseuds/imperialsnot
Summary: Mrs. Travers returns to the apartment after a long day at the studio and is greeted by her live-in lover.





	Saving Mr. Mouse

Pamela walked into the apartment and kicked her shoes off before she noticed him. Mickey was sprawled across the couch, two glasses of red wine and a bowl full of pomegranate seeds on the table in front of him.

  
“Why don’t you come over here, Pam”  
“Mickey, you always know how to brighten my day. But the proper English would be ‘cometh over hither’”

  
“Just as long as you come... 


End file.
